TRIGUN: The Other Story
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: YES TITLE SUCKS. What if Vash was a girl? Follow her humorous and insane antics as she journeys across a desert planet with her trusty sidearm and being pursued by the two insurance girls- Meryl Strife and Milly Thompson. Oh, and a huge obsession with donuts.


TRIGUN: The Other Story

By Shunto

This is a gender-swap story. In other words, I made Vash FEMALE. Same personality, though. Also, this follows the story of the ANIME, not the MANGA.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FUNIMATION or TRIGUN.

_There used to be a city of 1,400,000 people. All men, woman and children._

_It was called 'July.'_

_And then, one day… it simply vanished. Not even bones were left._

_All we remember is that the one who annihilated it is now the world's most dangerous criminal. A gunman with a $$60,000,000,000,000 bounty and is known by his red jacket…_

_The Humanoid Typhoon… Vash the Stampede._

_Chapter 1: The Sixty Billion Double Dollar Girl_

It was a slow day at the bar. An order was placed here and there, someone sat down to eat, and the rest is history. It wasn't to anyone's attention that a young woman-possibly in her early 20's- entered the bar and sat down. Her hair was golden, styled into spikes, and she wore a crimson jacket with leather straps attached. A holster lay at her waist and on her face was a pair of golden lens glasses.

Outside, some several men with guns aimed at the bar and a few grinned. Bullets were fired and the bar was reduced to almost nothing… minus the girl sitting at the once-standing table. She slowly got up and looked at the gang of thugs, her hair swaying in the wind. She pulled out a pistol and spun the bullet chamber before cocking it. She took aim and fired.

…Which brings us here, up on a cliff. An old man with a rifle walked across the edge of the mountain moving his eyes from side to side. All of the sudden, two arms reached out from under the dirt and grabbed him. He hit his head square on the nose, and rubbed it. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry about that… Need some help?" The man shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine miss…" He didn't continue, because staring at him was his target. "Oh, that is SUCH a relief… I hate having others get hurt 'cause of me, ya know." The man smiled, and held his gun at her forehead. She moved her eyes up and frowned before smacking her hands on the sides of the man's throat. He fell to the ground and she let out a sigh. "Aw… why do these things keep happening to me? I try to live a nice life but these guys keep coming after me…" She took the unconscious body and dragged it along. "It's hard to believe almost an hour ago I was wondering how much salt to put on my eggs…"

See, back at the bar, the gun never fired. It clicked. She looked at it and fired again. Another click, no bullet. Her jaw dropped and she looked up to the gang holding their rifles at her with twisted smiles on their faces. She smiled shyly and walked away before immediately shifting to dodging a storm of bullets. Not a single one hit her and the whole gang reloaded before resuming their chase.

Back to the actual time, the girl- her name is Vashelle, by the way- dragged the body across the side of the mountain. She fell forward and sighed. "Argh! This body is so, so, so, so HEAVY!" She looked up and squinted to see the sun. "C'mon, Vashelle… just a teeny bit more and soon you'll be back on the road to nowhere in particular." She laughed softly before stopping and turning around. A man was staring at her with a wide grin. "Boss! I've found 'er! She's over 'ere!" She let out a shrill shriek and ran across the cliff side, dodging bullets and dragging the body. She turned a corner and saw a huge array of thugs with rifles. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and she smiled innocently. "Uhh… hi?"

Vashelle sat in front of the rock with her arms tied to her sides. "Hey, when you turn me in, can you capture my good side?" She laughed loudly and moved her head as a bullet flew past her. The shooter came up to her and held the revolver at her forehead. "Shut up. We're gonna turn your sorry ass in and get our 60 billion double bucks!" She shied away from the barrel of the gun and sighed. "Isn't it wonderful? Living, I mean?" The tension in the air stopped and every single gang member turned to face her. "The hell's up with this nutty gal?" The gang leader dragged his palm down his face before turning to face Vashelle. "Excuse me! Mr. Vash the Stampede!' The huge man turned his head and saw two young women. One of them was holding a gift box and the other had a huge chaingun swung over her shoulder. He looked at them and grunted. "Yeah?" The girl with the gift box shivered. "I-I'm Meryl Strife from the Bernadelli Insurance Society… um, please accept this gift from the company!" The other girl smiled. "Good thinking, Meryl! Oh, by the way, I'm Milly Thompson!" He rolled his eyes and turned away before moving his eyes to the cliff above. A man with a rifle held him at gunpoint.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Next chapter… Vashelle follows the insurance girls! The gift was… donuts?! The legendary bounty faces off against an entire gang! And Meryl refuses to believe that the girl in the red jacket is Vash!

See ya next time!


End file.
